


Invisible

by CrashTheNinja



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, PTSD, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashTheNinja/pseuds/CrashTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie came back from England without Amita and won't tell anyone what's wrong, because he doesn't know how to explain how he feels. After weeks of the little things going wrong, having no time to recover and a new and trying addition to the FBI team, Charlie can't keep it bottled up any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> The idea formed after I read a poem and changed it a bit. This is my first Numb3rs fic, so please be gentle. It's really angsty and whiny because I was having a bit of a vent, and because who doesn't like putting their characters through the emotional wringer? 
> 
> ヽ（´ー｀）┌

Charlie rushed with his latest maps for Don, and walked into an angry-looking man. Charlie spilled his coffee down himself, and looked up to apologize. 

The man shoved past. “Watch it,” he grunted.

“I’m sorry, I should have been looking –”

“Charlie!”

He looked over to see Don scowling between him and the boards of evidence.

“What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry, Don, I had midterms to grade and my TA never showed and the –”

“Right, right. What we got?”

“Oh, uh, your guy lives here, and all the murders are around that point but not too close…You, uh, you know this math. We’ve done it before. You don’t need me to explain.”

“Yeah, I remember this one. Nikki, Jamie, you’re with me – DNA samples from gum, cigarettes, drink cans. We need to catch this guy. Colby, you get the paperwork.”

“Joys of a broken ankle,” Colby murmured.

Don walked past Charlie with Nikki and Jamie, the guy that had been sent to replace David three years ago. When Charlie had rejoined them, one week after returning from England, using his math to catch a killer, Jamie had laughed at the idea. A month and several successful cases later, Jamie still laughed at the idea. Charlie knew he should be used to it, but he was exhausted and feeling low after the split between him and Amita had been finalized by only one of them moving back to California. Again, he felt like the weird geek in a room full of jocks and not even his success in helping the FBI had made him feel better.

He swallowed hard and realized he still had papers to grade, that he couldn’t even get Larry’s help because he was visiting Megan for a month before travelling to India for a spiritual retreat. He gave a half-wave to Colby and left, and sat down at two in the afternoon to grade papers in his garage until seven, when he heard Don and the others come in and collect beers. He made his way upstairs and Don greeted him cheerfully.

“Hey! It worked! The guy hadn’t moved this time,” he laughed, clapping Charlie on the back.

“Oh, great. No more murders.” He felt guilty for not having given them the map sooner, but the midterms were important, too. He couldn’t help wondering as well if he’d slept less, or not taken so much time to eat or chat or just sit and relax, maybe there would have been fewer murders.

“The guy was like the blue!” Jamie grinned, and everyone laughed.

“W-what?” Charlie smiled weakly, looking around.

“Nevermind, man. I think you had to be there.”

“Oh, right, okay.” He nodded. “I’m, uh, I need to grade papers.”

Don nodded. “We’ll keep it down.”

“Thanks.” 

Even from the garage he could hear them, and their jokes. They joked together more than they even talked to him. Charlie couldn’t help but feel out of the loop – they all had their new in-jokes he didn’t understand and they wouldn’t explain but frequently brought up. Like ‘the blue’ he kept hearing about. Each time he felt like he had been pushed away whilst in England. Not even his house was the same – Alan had done it up and changed it around, and Charlie didn’t like it. It was very nice, Alan was proud and it looked great, but Charlie had wanted something to be the same on his return, something to make him feel better.

He sighed and stared at the pile of papers he still had to grade. Somehow, he’d been given enough to spend several evenings grading and other professors were talking about going out for drinks. Charlie had the feeling he’d been invited as an afterthought, because everyone was already chatting about it when he overheard them. After a few people glanced at him awkwardly they said, of course you’re invited.

_Of course._

He rubbed his face. If each paper took that long he wasn’t going to be able to go out at all. Not that he felt entirely welcome, at any rate. They spent most of their time not talking to him in general these days, and it turned out that socially, Amita was more popular than he’d ever been. And he knew that he should have expected that, as well. He liked to think that maybe respect for his work may translate to friendliness, but many people still saw him and Larry as the weirdos that everyone tried to avoid or beat up in high school, even though they’d all been high school nerds.

Another burst of laughter from upstairs distracted him and he sighed. Maybe he should have tried to finish them earlier, during his lunch break. Or at least done one or two. The repetitiveness was really the killer for him. He started on the work he’d promised the NSA would be done by the end of the week.

“So, uh, what’s up with Charlie and Amita?” Nikki asked. Charlie rolled his eyes, wishing he couldn’t overhear them, but he’d left his headphones upstairs.

“We’re not really sure,” Don said. “He hasn’t told us. He just said no when dad asked if they were together anymore.”

Nikki sighed. “Tough, Amita was a great match for him.”

There was a murmur of agreement, then silence for a moment.

Charlie pointedly stabbed his math onto the chalk boards. Then Colby spoke.

“Has anyone asked what happened?”

“Nah, Charlie will tell us when he’s ready.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and started to work again, wondering if Don was that dense. He wanted someone to take an interest before he explained, didn’t want to get in the way with his feelings and confusion. 

Some hours later he heard everyone saying their goodbyes, and although he hadn’t been expecting any, it would have been nice to have someone say goodbye to him. Maybe because they were in his house, or because they had been drinking his beer, or eating his food and watching his TV.

Don called down the stairs. “’Night, Charlie.”

“’Night.”

He glanced at his watch. 23:36. He sighed again and considered doing a few more midterms before bed, or however many took him past one in the morning, since he was lecturing at another science college in the morning.

…

He woke up on the couch with a sore back and stiff neck, having done two papers before falling asleep. He cursed as he saw the time, rushed to get showered and dressed and out of the house so he wouldn’t be late. 

Jumping in the car, he drove half way there before he hit the traffic. “Come on, come on.” He tapped his hand on the steering wheel, craning his neck to see an old man doing everything he could wrong on the road and holding everyone up. The man got out of the car and walked around it, opening and staring into the trunk for a moment before closing it again, driving forward and stopping abruptly again. After ten minutes of waiting his phone rang and he jumped.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Dr Eppes. There was a mix-up on the schedule, so you didn’t need to come in to lecture today. We’ll call again with another date and time. I hope we didn’t cause too much trouble.” The woman at the other end of the phone sounded like she couldn’t care less.

He clenched his fist. “No, not at all, that’s fine. Thanks for letting me know.” He hung up and threw his phone down on the chair. He wasn’t sure if the screen smashed when it bounced and hit the dash before landing on the floor. He thought maybe it was just his luck.

Turning to look for a way to reverse out of this mess, while the old man continued to get in the way, he saw rows and rows of cars behind him and no escape. His phone rang again and he struggled to reach it. The screen had cracked.

“Hey, Charlie, you got a minute?” Don asked.

“Uh, yeah. Stuck in traffic.”

“I forgot you were lecturing this morning, sorry.”

“I’m not, they got it mixed up.”

“Oh, right. So listen, we have another case and I think you did something like this for us before. We need to know where this guy is most likely to have gone on the run, which direction and places. He’s a kidnapper and we got his latest victim back but he got away. Do you think you could get over here and see what you can do? I mean, he tends to leave a week or more between each kidnap and has escaped every time so far after he has the money, but it’d be nice to catch him.”

“Yeah, I just need to go to CalSci first, Millie wants the midterms and I have to teach and set and grade normal work. I think she could help me grade a few while I do that but if she can’t –”

“Right. Hey, man, listen – I gotta go. See you later.”

“Don, I –” the phone bleeped. “might not have time,” he sighed. 

He arrived ten minutes late for meeting Millie, and received a scowl. He was too tired and stiff to explain properly. “Traffic. Hey, I need to –” 

“Charlie, I’m afraid I can’t help you today, I have a meeting. I just needed to pass on a message from the teacher covering Larry’s students that she can’t make it today, so we wondered if you could. I said I’d use my best pleading face.”

“I…maybe, Millie, look. I haven’t –”

“Oh! That reminds me, I need the midterms. Did you do them?”

“You said by the end of the week.”

“Yeah, about that. I told your dad to tell you that they were needed by today. My phone’s broken and I couldn’t remember your number to use the school phone.”

“Email?”

“You never look.”

He rubbed his eyes. “I haven’t seen my dad, and I didn’t get the message. I’ve done these ones,” he got them out of his bag, “but I’m only halfway through.”

She took them. “Then I suggest you don’t stand here, get grading! Oh, but Larry’s class is in half an hour. His notes are on the desk in the usual room,” she waved him away with one finger and walked off. “Thanks,” she called back.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times and checked his watch. Nearly noon. He couldn’t believe how long he had been stuck in traffic, which had moved every time he tried to start working to fill the time. Rolling his eyes, he walked to take Larry’s lecture and read the notes so he didn’t fail at that as well.

…

The lecture almost wasn’t worth doing. Three students had turned up, sat far away, and played on their phones for the afternoon. And when the woman who was supposed to take the lecture wandered in ten minutes after the end holding coffee and several shopping bags, she was surprised to see anyone there, including Charlie.

“Oh, no students have been turning up recently, so I didn’t think it was worth holding it. They can get the information from their books. And I think they all preferred Larry.”

“Right.”

He was exhausted and sore and hungry and he had a headache, and the last thing he wanted was an excuse from a lazy teacher as to why she didn’t bother turning up without apology, so he walked out. 

He grabbed a drink and graded some more papers in his office, and when they were done left them in Millie’s before sitting outside in the shade for a moment to recover. 

“Charlie? How did the lecture go?”

Millie. Struggling not to roll his eyes or throw his drink at her or the student with an annoying laugh behind him, he forced a smile. “Three people turned up.” And not one of them paid attention, because it’s too hot and a Thursday.

“Oh, I thought that might happen. Oh, well. You’ve educated three young minds today!”

“Wonderful.”

She squinted at him. “Is something wrong? You seem a little off.”

I’m out of the loop and exhausted and aching and hungry and lonely and no-one is listening to me and I don’t have time to do all the things people want me to do but nobody seems to notice. “Fine, just a little tired.” He stood. “I need to go see Don, so I’ll see you later.”

She waved and he walked back to his office to grab his laptop and bag, and on the way out heard the others talking about their evening out the night before and the teacher who was supposed to be covering Larry was talking about her hangover and cursing Charlie for his rudeness to her earlier.

The drive to the FBI was dull, and none of the radio stations were working properly because his radio had decided to quit. Charlie liked to think of himself as mature, and having a temper tantrum because the radio didn’t work certainly wasn’t, but he’d hoped that something could go right for him.

He got in the elevator and the door didn’t close in time for a large man who clearly didn’t own deodorant to press Charlie into the corner behind him. The man didn’t get out before him, and Charlie struggled to get past and out of the foul-smelling claustrophobia. 

Don greeted him cheerily with a hand on his shoulder, and pointed at Jamie. “Jamie just found the guy we were looking for. We saw him drive away but Jamie saw his plates, and we got the car, then his prints from the steering wheel. All because of his photographic memory,” Don grinned.

“Put you out of a job,” Jamie smiled, crossing the room and looking down at Charlie.

Charlie smiled, because it was a joke, he thought. At least Don was laughing, with his new best friend and protégé, and they joked about ‘the blue’ again. 

“I guess you don’t need me, then,” Charlie laughed weakly, and left to avoid being further patronized.

By the time he got home he was too tired to cook and too lazy to go out or wait for something so be delivered, so he went to bed for another night of not sleeping.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's exhausted when Don and the team invite themselves over for brunch.

Charlie had been working on this analysis for the NSA overnight to get it done by Friday, and when he finally gave it to the men in suits at ten in the morning in his office, he thought he could go home and sleep.

He struggled to keep awake in the car on the way back, and went to go to bed as soon as he was back at the house. There was a knock at the door, and Charlie considered not answering, but his dad had left his key when he’d gone for a meeting.

“Heya, Charlie.” 

“Uh, hey, Jamie.” 

Don, Nikki, and Colby stood behind him, then they all walked in.

“Dad called, said your phone wasn’t on and that he’ll be back this afternoon.”

“Right. You guys are here for...what?”

“Brunch. We would have called, but Chuck, you need your phone on.”

“Out of battery.”

“Chuck,” repeated Jamie, grinning. “I like it.”

“I don’t.”

Jamie laughed and sat down on the couch. 

Charlie looked around at them, and gripped the rails by the stairs. He felt dizzy and sick, and supposed it was because he hadn’t eaten. He still wasn’t hungry, and didn’t especially want to spend any time with Jamie because he made Charlie feel uncomfortable. 

He wouldn’t have minded them all turning up if it had been any other day, because they were his friends. Well. Maybe they were his friends. Maybe they were just friends of his brother that liked his house and his food. He hoped they said thanks this time, just as a token, even if they didn’t mean it. They were, after all, still eating his food and in his home, and not once did they ever bring things here for him or ask him round their houses.

Stop being so petty, they shouldn’t have to do things for you to be your friends.

He sighed. “I’m pretty tired, I’ll just be upstairs.”

Don was already in the kitchen, and he poked his head around the door. “You don’t want anything?”

“No thanks. I was up all night. I just want to sleep.”

Jamie sniggered. “Lady friend?”

“Work.” 

“You know what they say about all work and no play.”

He went upstairs and ignored Jamie, because the man’s laugh was loud and annoying.

Charlie wondered if things did ever change from high school. Apart from his relationship with Don, there weren’t that many differences. He still felt occasionally bullied – now, it wasn’t physical but in the intimidation of the people Don worked for and with. There were still jocks that made him feel awkward and made jokes. People that mocked him and his work. He felt isolated, and like no matter how much he tried to explain his thoughts, either no-one understood or cared. He also felt lonely. At least in high school if he felt down he could get a hug from his mom, since neither Don nor his dad were the hugging type. He didn’t have that now, and he’d never needed someone to talk to so much. 

And he felt like such a doormat for letting them all in again. 

He put on his headphones and turned up the volume when he heard Jamie sucking up to Don about his cooking.

...

Colby wasn’t sure that they could just walk into Charlie’s house and expect him to be okay with them eating him out of house and home. He and Nikki had exchanged looks when Charlie had opened the door, because he looked terrible.

Jamie wore his usual grin. “Heya, Charlie.” 

Charlie looked somewhere between shocked and upset. “Uh, hey, Jamie.” 

Jamie and Don led the way in, and Charlie stepped out of the way and stood by the bottom of the stairs. Nikki closed the door behind her.

“Dad called, said your phone wasn’t on and that he’ll be back this afternoon.”

“Right. You guys are here for...what?” 

Charlie looked ready to collapse. Or go on a murder spree. Whichever came first.

“Brunch. We would have called, but Chuck, you need your phone on.”

Charlie closed his eyes. “Out of battery.”

“Chuck,” repeated Jamie, grinning. “I like it.”

Colby and Nikki exchanged a look, and they didn’t think they’d ever seen Charlie look so unimpressed.

“I don’t.”

Jamie laughed and flopped down on the couch. 

Charlie looked around at them, dead on his feet. He sighed. “I’m pretty tired, I’ll just be upstairs.”

Don was already in the kitchen, and he poked his head around the door. “You don’t want anything?”

“No thanks. I was up all night. I just want to sleep.”

Jamie sniggered. “Lady friend?”

This time Colby rolled his eyes. He’d just broken up with his wife, for god’s sake.

“Work.” 

“You know what they say about all work and no play.”

Charlie went upstairs and Colby considered punching Jamie, but instead limped over and sat beside him with Nikki opposite, making sure to stab his crutch into Jamie’s toe accidentally. 

Jamie thanked Don for brunch and made a fuss over saying how great it was before changing the subject. Nikki and Colby had decided that Jamie one of the most successful sycophants they’d ever come across, and it was disgusting. What Colby hated most about Jamie was that he could find out what Don disliked about everyone, and make it into a harmless joke that they could share and alienate everyone else. 

“So, Don. What’s up with Charlie?”

“Ah, he’s just tired. Between the jet lag and whatever’s going on between him and Amita, he’s pretty normal.”

Jamie nodded. “D’you think he’s milking it a bit? Y’know, is he an attention seeker?”

“Nah, no. He’s…well, as a kid sometimes, maybe. Not now…”

“Not as much,” Jamie grinned. “I remember, my little brother was always like that. Shoving the work he’d done into my parents’ faces, and they’d have to baby him for it. We called it ‘doing an Ethan’ in the family. Or, me and my sisters did. My parents never saw through it.”

Don laughed, “Yeah. I know that feeling.”

Colby wondered if Charlie could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this because I'm procrastinating doing the washing up. But, y'know. Comments and stuff especially welcome, and all my thanks for reading it in the first place. 
> 
> And there's the beginnings of Charlie/Colby next chapter. ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	3. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's throwing a party and Charlie's not sure he can handle having so many people at his house.

Alan turned to Charlie. “Charlie, if you’re going to be in a mood like this all day, you’re welcome not to join us.”

“I’m just saying, I’d really like it if you asked in future before inviting fifty people to the house, my house, for a party –”

“Fine, in the future I will ask. Now go and smarten up, because it’s lovely weather and people will start turning up soon, and I expect you to be a gracious host.”

“It’s not my party!” Alan waved the comment away and Charlie sighed. “We’re in California,” Charlie mumbled, going upstairs. “Lovely weather isn’t a proper reason to have a party. And you only got back yesterday, how long have you been planning a party in my house?”

Charlie sat on his bed and turned an envelope over in his hands. It had arrived this morning, and looked official, and he thought he knew what was in it. 

He knew, in recent months, he’d lost more weight than was healthy, and he hadn’t been sleeping or eating enough. Now even the little things were getting to him – Jamie’s laugh, his in-jokes. The mid-terms, the work he had to do, the students not turning up, the lecture itself, Larry for leaving, Megan for taking him away, his dad for ignoring him, this party, Don for joking about him, and everyone for not noticing he was about to fall apart. He quickly read the divorce papers and threw them back on the bed, then changed, because it was expected and he didn’t want to cause any more trouble.

Walking into the garden, he smiled slightly at Alan’s friends, and nodded to the neighbors. Everyone local that Don and Alan liked seemed to be here, and even some people he didn’t know, but he shrugged it off. Must be with Robin.

He checked his watch and decided that after ten minutes he’d escape to the garage. He’d made an appearance and that was all that was needed. None of these people really cared, anyway.

“Heya, Chuck!”

Charlie swore under his breath, forced a smile and turned to Jamie. “Hey.”

“It’s funny, spending so much time here. Must be because you have a great house. Evening beers one day, brunch the next, party today. It’s nice.”

“Yeah, it’s great.”

Colby stepped around, leaning heavily on his crutch, and nodded at Charlie. “Hey, Charlie.”

“Hey.” He hoped Colby would save him. 

Colby turned to Jamie. “Don’s over there,” Colby pointed. “I think he said he wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, cool. See ya, Chuck.”

Charlie was endlessly thankful to Colby and hoped it showed on his face. They chatted until Don and Robin stood together by the front door. Charlie zoned out a little as Robin thanked everyone for coming on such short notice and she hoped they were enjoying themselves, then Don took over.

“So, uh, we found out some news. And dad decided everyone had to know.” Alan shook his head, grinning, and Don continued. “Dad suggested that Robin and I took this opportunity to let everyone know that we’re expecting a baby, and we found out this morning. And once dad found out, there was no stopping the rest of you,” Don laughed.

Charlie’s stomach twisted. Don and Robin were pulled into group hugs and walked away, mingling again. Charlie made an excuse to Colby and Nikki when she appeared beside him and escaped to the garage, closing the door behind him. 

He couldn’t decide if he was angry or sad. He didn’t know who to get angry at, or if there was anything or anyone to blame at all, and that left him confused. He didn’t know how to get over it, and didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Dropping onto the couch, he remembered his divorce papers, and supposed he should be grateful that it was an amicable breakup. His emotions were still all over the place, but he didn’t know how to explain without coming across as attention-seeking and needy, especially now it was Don’s time to celebrate.

He didn’t realize he was crying until he heard someone come into the garage, and knew he couldn’t hide how red and wet his face was, or even stop in time. He wrapped his arms around his head and doubled over, hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone.

“Charlie?”

He couldn’t speak to Colby, not now. His breath caught in his throat and led to more sobs. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and Colby was beside him, and Charlie leaned closer, crying.

Colby let him. He wasn’t sure how long he spent rubbing Charlie’s shoulder and waiting for the sobs to let up, for Charlie to pull away when he was done, and look embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t need to see that.”

“Hey, when you gotta cry, you gotta cry.”

Charlie shook his head and wiped his eyes and his nose, avoiding Colby’s gaze. “I didn’t want –”

“To be seen, I know. You’ve been avoiding everyone since you got back.” He said it as a statement, but to Charlie it felt like an accusation. Colby must have noticed his face because he carefully rested his hand on Charlie’s shoulder again. “That’s okay, you know? If you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to. I sure as hell won’t if you just want me to sit here. Or leave. Nothing worse than people thinking they know how you feel.”

Charlie swallowed, and wondered how Colby knew everything. 

“They tried to talk to me. Dad and Don. When I came back, and they gave me advice and tried to make me feel better.”

“But they didn’t know what was wrong.”

Charlie nodded, and closed his eyes, so Colby continued. 

“When I came back from Afghanistan, all I wanted to do was to shout and to break things and punch people and cry and get a hug at the end, and have someone tell me it was okay to be confused, because I wasn’t sure. And I wanted them to care because they wanted me to feel better, and come and talk to me first, and stick it out when I tried to shove them away.” 

“Not because you were ‘doing an Ethan’.”

Colby raised his eyebrows. “You heard that?” 

Charlie nodded. “I was listening to music and it was the dip between songs.”

Colby sighed. “Jamie’s an asshole, just ignore him.”

“Not easy.”

“I know. And for what it’s worth, I think I have an idea how you feel. The little things all build up and they seem bigger, and even when they’re not that big it doesn’t matter, because just one can bring you down for a really long time.”

Charlie rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how Colby could keep voicing how Charlie felt so easily. “What made you feel like that?”

Colby pursed his lips. “PTSD after Afghanistan. I was diagnosed with depression and put on pills for a while, and I had to go to therapy.”

“I’m sorry.”

Colby shrugged. “I wasn’t the only one. At first I didn’t want to go because it seemed pathetic to just talk about how you felt, but it really helped me. And I talked to people who went through the same kinda thing. Even if we couldn’t say how we felt, if we couldn’t put it into words, someone else did. That helped.”

Charlie took a while to work out what he wanted to say.

“Amita and I got a divorce. The papers came today. The breakup was…friendly. Or, about as friendly drifting apart can be. Amita had a miscarriage. I got lost in my own head afterwards, and I regret not being there for her, and for starting P vs. NP again because that was stupid.” He took a breath. “We didn’t tell anyone about the baby. We wanted Don and dad to know at the same time, and on the same day as Amita’s parents. Timings were difficult, and we didn’t want to talk about it after...” he cleared his throat. “I’m sure Amita told her parents, but I couldn’t say it, not before now. I’ve not been thinking clearly. That, uh, that was six months ago, and I don’t really want to talk about it that much. I just want some time to get over my marriage and my baby without a house full of people expecting me to be happy.”

Colby gave Charlie a squeeze. “I’m sorry. Must have been hard for you today.” 

“Yeah. Uh, you won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“No, I won’t. And, y’know. The same for me.”

“Of course.” Charlie sighed. “I have to go out there again, don’t I?”

“We can leave it a while, give you a little down time. Do you want me to stay?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> My fellow man does not see me,  
> Yet I am not invisible.  
> The reason is more to do with the fact that I am visible.  
> I have not chosen this way of life.  
> The way has chosen me.  
> I could easily be you and you could easily be me.  
> Many fear me, for poverty, misery and loneliness I am a symbol.  
> So shy away, as you walk on by and look the other way,  
> And I will be what you want me to be:  
> Invisible.
> 
>  
> 
> from http://www.pbase.com/rhiggs1/invisible_people


End file.
